


roofied by halsey

by pavloverly



Category: Halsey, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: im not sure if this can be called a crack fic or not, no but really what the fuck, viagra is included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavloverly/pseuds/pavloverly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>troye texts halsey. (written by my friend izzy, the biggest fucking halsey stan ive ever seen! she masturbates to her unreleased music!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	roofied by halsey

'G morn princess of alt pop' troye texts Ashley 'halsey' Nicolette frangipane (im not a fake fan). the message is delivered and as soon as Halsey lays her eyes upon it she's wetter than markella seeing petes nudes. she flirtily texts back 'good morning humanisation of the snapchat Angel filter.', waiting for a reply. fuck troye thinks. he has to meet This girl and discuss intersectional and radical feminism. so troye books a qantas flight from Perth to wherever the fuck miss halsey is. halseu opens her door at the sound of her doorbell set to the tune of i write sins (because she needs everyone to know she was a real emo kid!!). her pupils dilate and for a moment she cannot believe her eyes. troye Sivan! instantly she pulls him inside by his collar and into her room of treats. she shoves him onto a sofa with furry plushies roughly and starts kissing him. for a moment troye doesn't know what the fuck is going on and neither does she but Too many people have called her a Lebanese so she needs to regain her bisexuality. she unbuckled his bedazzled belt however troy pulls away quickly thinking 'oh shit im gay'. he turns to haksey and says 'oh shit im gay' . halsshuy reaches into her draw and pulls out a Drug, 'take this viagra and invite tyler and conner over'. soon enough they're over and on the edge of orgasm, panting sweaty mess. Halsey is off to the side watching and for some reason oprah is there too. troye feels something bubble up inside his stomach,, he arches his back and stutters loudly fit the whole neighbourhood to hear ; 'HALSEY COPIED LANA'. without warning he spilled all over conner and tyler. halshjjiy disintegrates from her image being tarnished. the three gays keep fucking. oprah is still a godess


End file.
